comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkseid
Darkseid is the Supreme Lord of Apokolips. He is a powerful New God, and has conquered many worlds. He has three sons: Kalibak, Orion (given to the New Gods of New Genesis), and Grayven (banished to Earth). He is served by DeSaad, Kanto, Granny Goodness, and the Female Furies. He matches Superman in power with massive parademon armies. He is terror itself, with the world he rules a living nightmare, or so it is said. Background Personality Semi-Honorable: Darkseid has his own honor code. When Superman saved his life from Doomsday, he in turn held Cyber Superman for a while and gave Superman information to defeat him. When he makes a deal, he will keep it to the word. He has betrayed and been betrayed however, and his word can be bent, just as he will lie. Cruel: Darkseid arranged the assassination of his mother in revenge for her ordering the assassination of his first wife, he overthrew his eldest brother to take the throne, he conned General Steppenwolf to hunt New Gods of New Genesis for sport, and he sacrificed his own son to buy time for his own search for ultimate power without a second thought. He finds delight in the orphanage that he put Granny Goodness in charge of to raise those willing to die for Darkseid, and he even went to prove Goodness' own words about the loyalty of the mount Mercy by having Mercy try and kill Goddness without remorse. Compassion is alien to him since the death of his first wife, and blood means nothing unless someone is useful. When his son Grayven was manipulated by Brainiac-13, he banished him to Earth, thinking that was a truly cruel punishment. Only Big Shot: Darkseid refuses to accept others as the ultimate power. The beyond powerful Imperiex-Prime only caused him to lead a war effort including an Earth formed coalition, to defeat him. Side-by-side with heroes, he helped saved the entire universe. Will is Nothing: Darkseid believes the personal will and choices of others are nothing. He even mind wiped Supergirl with Black Kryptonite to have her lead the Female Furies. However, he not only lost her, but also Power Boy. His ultimate goal is to remove free will and rule the universe with an iron fist! So ya, he has issues. Logs *2014-07-20 - Apokolips Now!: Tea & Corn - Darkseid goes to visit Kal at his hometown to make him an offer he strongly declines. *2014-07-24 - Cutscene: Apokolips Now! - Power Over Life - Darkseid visits the Amazons again, to steal once more what was theirs. *2014-07-25 - Apokolips Now!: As You Wish - A strange invitation and gift arrives at Kara's apartment, and she warily accepts it (sorta). *2014-07-26 - Apokolips Now!: Brimstone & Hellfire - A strange seed is delivered to Pym, but him and Tony don't realize what they have until it's too late. (2014-07-26 - Channel Six Bulletin: Mansion Crashed) *2014-07-26 - Cutscene: Apokolips Now! - World-Wide Communication - Darkseid reaches out to Earth to announce his new rule. Category:DC Feature Category:DC Villain Category:DC NPC